Efecto Mariposa
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Yuki no es correspondido y tomara cartas en el asunto...[Tres pairing,no puedo advertir más. Lean bajo su propio riesgo]


_Advertencias: _Lamentablemente, si les advierto,arruinare el fic. Lean bajo su propio riesgo

**Efecto Mariposa**

**Cruel brisa de Otoño**

_**Jueves, 17:45 AM**_

Observó con disimulado desprecio el sobre que ella le tendía, tímidamente, esperando a que lo cogiera y le diera una respuesta. Yuki lo recibió, fingiendo una sonrisa apagada, le tomó de la mano amistosamente y posó su otra mano sobre el hombre de la joven mujer. Ella le miró, impaciente, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. _Él la miró paciente, ella rompió el silencio_.

'**_¿Irás... verdad?'_**. Estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que le estaba poniendo en una situación incómoda. _'Que torpe'_, pensó Yuki.

'**_Por supuesto'_** .Le respondió, pese a sus sentimientos. Fingió otra sonrisa, esta vez más convincente.

'**_¡Oh Yuki, gracias!'_**. A Tohru se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría e hizo ademán de querer abrazar a Yuki, pero luego, recordó la maldición y no lo hizo. Al no poder abrazarle, depositó un beso en su mejilla. Él se ruborizó y carraspeó.

'**_Bueno, debo irme, Hanajima y Uotani me ayudarán con los preparativos y de seguro deben de estar esperandome'_**. Sonrió dulcemente y se marchó con paso ágil y ligero. Yuki contempló el sobre. Sabía perfectamente que era...

Lo abrió. El contenido se limitaba a un trozo de papel color damasco claro y el texto escrito era color oro. Rezaba una invitación... _a una boda._

_¿Hace, cuánto ya, que le habían destrozado el corazón?_

_Tohru... y Kyou_.

Cerró los ojos con enfado y se precipitó a entrar a la casa. Ya dentro de la seguridad de su cuarto, se recostó sobre su cama y trató de dormir... quizás, cuándo despertara, todo habría sido una pesadilla... _sólo una pesadilla._

_Y es que las cosas no son tan fáciles_

Cuándo Kyou y Tohru se hicieron novios, sintió celos... enfermó de celos. Pero lo dejo pasar, pensó ingenuamente que no duraría. Y pasaron los días, los días de convirtieron en meses y los meses en años... y finalmente, llegaba el día de fortalecer su unión. Como... como se lamentaba ahora...

_Y se sumergió en sueños, bañado por la intensa oscuridad, bajo el amparo de las sombras y acariciado por la cruel brisa de otoño._

**_Sábado, 10: 35 AM_**

Había llegado el día. Yuki Sohma se despertó, aquella mañana, tomando una una desición. Con expresión neutra se vistió de 'smoking' y cogió del velador un pequeño bulto, pesado, envuelto en una suave tela color ocre. Al salir, le esperaba Shigure con expresión de angustia.

'**_Yuki... ¿estas bien?'_**. Le preguntó, preocupado, el novelista.

'**_Sí. Perfectamente'_**. Yuki fue conciente de que su actitud cortante no le favorecía, pero no le importó. Ambos subieron al coche que les habían facilitado y Yuki tan sólo espero...

'**_Shigure... hazme un favor' _**.Le pidió, sereno.

'_**¿Favor?'**_

'_**Quiero hablar con Tohru... se encuentra en la casa de Uotani, por lo que sé'**_

Shigure suspiró y le dijo al chofer que pasara a la casa de Uotani. Allí se bajó Yuki. Le dio las gracias a Shigure y le dijo que se iría en taxi a la iglesia. El coche partió, retomando su curso. Yuki golpeó la puerta y en un par de minutos le abrió, una flamante novia.

_Tohru_.

_Toda vestida de raso y encaje blanco, con flores entrelazadas en los cabellos. Se veía realmente preciosa..._

'_**Tohru'**. _Pronunció su nombre. **_'Tohru... yo...'_**

'_**¿Yuki¡Yuki, que alegría!... que bien... que bien que vengas... cas...'**_

'**_Tohru... ¿amas a Kyou?'._** Yuki le cortó en seco.

Tohru le miró, sorprendida. **_'Por supuesto... le amo... mucho y el me ama así también'_**

'_**Qué lástima... porqué si yo no soy feliz... Kyou tampoco lo será'**_

Los dulces ojos azules se abrieron se par en par... Yuki sacó aquel bulto de su bolsillo, lo desenvolvió y lo levantó en el aire. Se oyó un estruendo.

'_**Ádios... Tohru...'**_

_Ella yacía en el piso, con los ojos abiertos de terror, con el precioso vestido manchandose de líquido carmesí... gimiendo de dolor hasta que sus respiros..._

'_**Dile a Kyou... que me perdone... por no llegar...'** ... cesaron._

Yuki cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí... para no despertarle.

_Una mariposa de tinte escarlata revoloteó en el letal aire..._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Como ya ven, este cap, fue lo que le sucedió a Yuki ese día. El que sigue será el de Tohru, luego el de Kyou y finalmente, un epílogo. Una cosa: En este fic nada es lo que parece, je je xD. Well, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews :3

_Sayo!_


End file.
